itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
Parliamentary Office of Science and Technology
Overview The Parliamentary Office of Science and Technology (POST) is the U.K. Parliament's in-house source of independent, balanced and accessible analysis of public policy issues related to science and technology. Its aim is to inform parliamentary debate. POST Notes POST has issued a series of publications, called POST Notes. The following are the POST Notes that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those POST Notes that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. * Open Source and Open Standards (POST PN 414) (July 11, 2012). * ICT for Disabled People (POST PN 411) (May 22, 2012), amended (July 6, 2012) * Impacts of Video Games (POST PN 405) (Mar. 15, 2012). * Open Access to Scientific Information (POST PN 397) (Jan. 25, 2012). * Cyber Security in the UK (POST PN 397) (Sept. 22, 2011), amended (Oct. 18, 2011). * Detecting Deception (POST PN 375) (May 1, 2011). * Future Electricity Networks (POST PN 372) (Feb. 1, 2011). * EU Science and Technology Funding (POST PN 359) (June 1, 2010). * Technology for the Olympics (POST PN 346) (Dec. 1, 2009), amended (Oct. 5, 2011). * Intelligent Transport Systems (POST PN 322) (Jan. 1, 2009). * E-democracy (POST PN 321) (Jan. 1, 2009). * ICT and CO2 Emissions (POST PN 319) (Dec. 1, 2008). * Next Generation Broadband Access (POST PN 305) (Apr. 1, 2008), amended (Sept. 16, 2011). * Smart Metering of Electricity and Gas (POST PN 301) (Feb. 1, 2008). * Next Generation Telecoms Networks (POST PN 296) (Dec. 1, 2007). * Radio Spectrum Management (POST PN 292) (July 1, 2007). * Electronic Waste (POST PN 291) (July 1, 2007). * Grids and e-Science (POST PN 286) (July 1, 2007). * Internet Governance (POST PN 279) (Feb. 1, 2007). * Computer Crime (POST PN 271) (Oct. 1, 2006). * Data Encryption (POST PN 270) (Oct. 1, 2006). * Analogue to Digital TV Switchover (POST PN 264) (June 1, 2006). * Pervasive Computing (POST PN 264) (May 1, 2006). * ICT in Developing Countries (POST PN 261) (Mar. 1, 2006). * National DNA Database (POST PN 258) (Feb. 1, 2006). * Open Source Software (POST PN 242) (June 1, 2005). * Data Protection and Medical Research (POST PN 235) (Jan. 1, 2005). * Digital Television (POST PN 233) (Dec. 1, 2004). * Radio Frequency Identification (POST PN 225) (July 1, 2004). * New NHS IT (POST PN 214) (Feb. 1, 2004). * Government IT Projects (POST PN 200) (July 1, 2003). * Intelligent Transport (POST PN 187) (Nov. 1, 2002). * Copyright and the Internet (POST PN 185) (Oct. 1, 2002). * Electronic Privacy (POST PN 183) (Oct. 1, 2002). * Broadband Internet Access (POST PN 181) (July 1, 2002). * CCTV (POST PN 175) (Apr. 1, 2002). * E is for Everything? Public Policy and Converging Digital Communications (POST PN 170) (Dec. 1, 2001). * Biometrics and Security (POST PN 165) (Nov. 1, 2001), amended (Sept. 15, 2011). * Regulating Internet Content (POST PN 159) (June 1, 2001). * Online Voting (POST PN 155) (May 1, 2001). * Galileo - A European Satellite Navigation System (POST PN 150) (Dec. 1, 2000). * Internet Commerce (POST PN 114) (Apr. 1, 1998). * Electronic Government (POST PN 110) (Feb. 1, 1998). * Health Risks and Mobile Phones (POST PN 109) (Jan. 1, 1998). * The Millennium Threat: An Update (POST PN 98) (June 1, 1997). * Fraud and Computer Data Matching (POST PN 93) (Feb. 1, 1997). * Computer Systems and the Millennium (POST PN 89) (Dec. 1, 1996). * Making it in Miniature - Nanotechnology, UK Science and its Applications (POST PN 86) (Nov. 1, 1996), amended (Oct. 25, 2011). * Patents, Research and Technology (POST PN 76) (Mar. 1, 1996). * Mobile Telephone Crime (POST PN 64) (June 1, 1995). * Working at a Distance - UK Teleworking and its Implications (POST PN 63) (June 1, 1995). * Information Superhighways - The UK National Information Infrastructure (POST PN 62) (May 1, 1995). * Personal Identification Technologies (POST PN 54) (Oct. 1, 1994). * Telephone Numbering (POST PN 34) (May 1, 1992). * Legal Protection of Software (POST PN 30) (Dec. 1, 1991). * High Definition TV (POST PN 24) (Apr. 1, 1991). * Optical Fibre Networks (POST PN 13) (May 1, 1990). * Computer Misuse (POST PN 9) (Feb. 1, 1990). Category:Government entity Category:U.K. Category:Technology